


An Unusual Experiment

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS 2015 [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bodyswap, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuf's custom compound has an unexpected result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EarlGreyTea68 for the beta.

“How do you deal with this all day long?” Arthur asks, shifting uncomfortably. He tugs at his shirt, the gaudy print that he could never pull off, but Eames manages to. The fabric rubs across his skin, sending a jolt of arousal straight through his groin as it brushes his nipples. He drops his hands to his sides quickly, body never feeling so sensitive before.

“A lifetime of practice,” Eames says. It sounds strange hearing his own voice speaking Eames’ words, English accent and all. “You ask me, but here you are with the tightest trousers known to man.”

Arthur glances over his shoulder, and it’s like looking in a mirror, except it’s not, because though he could, Eames isn’t trying to mimic the way Arthur moves. “This is weird,” Arthur says. Eames quirks a brow, and Arthur scowls at the way it contorts his face. “What did Yusuf say this batch was supposed to do?”

“Something about empathy and increasing the intimate connection between dreamers, to further trust and cooperation,” Eames replies. The explanation is verbatim, of course, because Eames _would_ remember. 

“And we have an hour left of this?” Arthur says.

“Well, we are supposed to experiment and report back. But you know, Yusuf never specified what type of experimentation that need be.” Arthur’s eyes snap back to Eames and the lascivious expression he plasters across Arthur’s face. “I say this is an ample opportunity to learn a little more about each other.”

Arthur thinks of the way just a shirt felt against his body—Eames’ body—and his mind wanders to the other things he could discover that brings Eames pleasure.

“This is very unprofessional,” Arthur says, but he steps closer, running his palms over the front of his own suit’s lapels before dragging Eames in for a kiss.


End file.
